


Рабочие моменты

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Police, Pre-Femslash, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Terrorism, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Чтобы получить крылья не были нужны одинаковые ориентиры в жизни. Нужно было лишь уметь вдохновлять и поддерживать друг друга. Окрыляли именно слова и действия вашей половинки.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 4





	Рабочие моменты

**Author's Note:**

> "Написать по рассказу в каждой направленности"-сделано.  
> Осталось написать в гете и фемслеше нцу :D  
> Ну, и куда ж без Макханзо в Фармерси :D

_«Милая, не беспокойся ты так. Найдешь ты его»_.  
Фария вздохнула и убрала телефон в карман костюма. Джесси уже не в первый раз говорил ей это. Да и сама девушка не в первый раз рассказывала ему об очередном неудачном свидании.  
Но даже он сдался.  
 _«Убери сведения о работе»_ , — было одним из предложений Джесси, чтобы девушку чаще приглашали на свидания через приложение для знакомств.  
Да, встреч стало больше, но теперь Фария пугала всех тем, что работала в полиции. Точнее, тем, что она занимала должность руководителя полицейского участка.  
Фарра вышла из лифта на парковку. Она была по обыкновению пустой. Машину водил либо человек без пары, либо чудак. И Фарии хотелось скорее стать второй категорией. Автомобиль приятно заурчал и быстро понес девушку на работу, где ее ждала ее личная команда.  
На столе привычно стояла чашка кофе и лежал рапорт по текущим делам. Джесси как обычно написал кучу электронных писем на рабочую почту, и девушка всегда гадала, каким образом этот человек все успевал? Раскрывал дело о наркоторговцах за завтраком, приносил ей кофе, в обед уже закрывал нелегальные собачьи бои на другом конце города, вечером сидел со своим возлюбленным в дорогом ресторане. Наверное, дело было в его крыльях, на которых он мог быстро рассекать воздух.  
Крылья всегда отражали своего хозяина. У Джесси они были темно-коричневые, почти черные, но то тут, то там в них виднелись белые перья. Сильные, один взмах мог сбить людей с ног, и безумно потрепанные, как и сам Джесси.  
 _«Ханзо… Точнее, его брат хочет устроить вечеринку в конце недели. Думаю, тебе понравится. Развеешься :)»_ — пришло еще одно сообщение от ковбоя, как только девушка опустилась за свой стол.  
 _«Да, думаю, я приду ;)»_ — незамедлительно отправила в ответ капитан.  
Фарра улыбнулась и отпила кофе. Ее друг был прав, ей необходимо было развеяться. Кроме неудачных свиданий она никуда и не ходила. Привычный путь с работы домой надо было разбавить.  
Хотя сначала следовало закончить работу. Серийные убийцы, террористы, наркоторговцы, работорговцы сами себя в решетку не посадят. Девушка вышла из своего кабинета и осмотрела свою команду, которая работала перед ним. Самым ужасным было то, что все они являлись семейными людьми, у двух из них уже имелись дети. И Фарра была обязана их посылать в злачные места и рисковать своей жизнью.  
— Крис, — Фарра улыбнулась и скосила глаза на рапорты своих подчиненных. — Мне определенно нравится твоя версия по поводу взаимодействия бандитских группировок. Хорошенько проработай ее, и на следующем собрании я покажу ее совету.  
— Есть, сэр!  
— Вернон, — девушка перешла к следующему своему помощнику. — Такое же дело было несколько лет назад. Подними архивы. Если это тот же черный продавец, то поймай его уже.  
— Да, сэр!  
— Брэди, — Фарра вздохнула и покачала головой. — Ну, когда я научу тебя делать предположения после допроса? Наверняка он уже оклемался и готов рассказать все про своих дружков. Бегом туда, а потом ко мне отчитаться.  
— Так точно, сэр!  
Брэди вскочил со своего стула и понесся со всех ног в обезьянник, где со вчерашнего вечера томился Майрон Далтон. Этот мужчина обвинялся во множественном подлоге граждан, воровстве, убийствах, продаже наркотиков. Типичный представитель посещающих полицейский участок в наручниках.  
— О, Ангела, доброе утро. Как наш посетитель?  
— Иди нахер, легавый, — прошипел мужчина и сплюнул.  
— Наполнен ядом который, я при всем желании не смогу вывести.  
Ангела будто специально слишком сильно потянула за иголку, которой шила рассеченную бровь бандита. Тот зашипел и выругался на врача, на что Брэди скривился.  
— Слушай, может мне остаться, — елейным голосом протянула Ангела, складывая свои инструменты. — Вдруг он себе еще что-нибудь разобьет.  
— Не сейчас, — полицейский покачал головой, но понял, куда клонила врач. — Думаю, вечером или, — он пожал плечами. — Если он ничего мне не скажет.  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Ангела улыбнулась и вышла из камеры, где полицейский начал допрос. Сумка с аптечкой оттягивала плечо, белый халат уже был в какой-то грязи. Рабочее утро началось как обычно.  
 _«Скажи, что ты взяла мне кофе»_.  
 _«Телепатией не обладаю, но знаю твои привычки. Жду»_.  
— Господи, благослови эту женщину, — прошептала Ангела и нажала на кнопку лифта.  
Она ехала на самый нижний этаж, где располагались морг и кабинеты патологоанатомов. Темнота и сырость этого места пугала только новичков, старички же боялись начальника здешнего места.  
— Мойра, ты опять играешь с оборудованием, — Ангела вошла в ее кабинет, даже не постучав.  
Старший патологоанатом перестала жонглировать какими-то склянками и, ловко поймав их и сделав небольшой поклон, улыбнулась своей подруге.  
— Делать все равно нечего, новых трупов не завезли, а старых уже увезли, — Мойра поставила оборудование на стол и хлопнула в ладони. — У меня есть в закромах бутылочка хорошего виски, если все совсем плохо.  
— Не сегодня.  
Ангела кинула сумку под стол и, сев на стул и взяв в руки большой латте из ближайшей кофейни, сразу по нему сползла. Мойра же пожала плечами и достала бутылку, Ангела лишь закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть, как коллега напивалась на работе.  
— Я их штопаю, — простонала врач и отпила кофе. — А они посылают меня. Я дезинфицирую их раны, а они предлагают мне обратится в бордель.  
— Ты сама ушла из клиники, — Мойра хмыкнула привычной шарманке коллеги. — Хочешь обратно?  
— Нет, — Ангела насупилась и вздохнула. — Хочу хоть какой-то радости в своей жизни. А старики, которые рассказывают про свою жизнь, тоже вгоняют меня в депрессию.  
— Только не говори, что опять хочешь найти свою пару, — Мойра, всплеснув руками, закатила глаза.  
— Если ты можешь жить без него, просто посочувствуй мне, — огрызнулась Ангела и выпрямилась. — Я же не прошу тебя найти мне пару.  
— Я сочувствую, что ты перешла в средний возраст, но так и не нашла свою пару, — Мойра ухмыльнулась и отпила кофе. — Могу предложить в конце недели напиться в баре с такими же неудачниками, как и ты.  
— Вечно ты все сводишь к алкоголю.  
Ангела показала патологоанатому язык и по-доброму рассмеялась.  
Вот так и жил полицейский участок. Бандиты переходили из камеры в камеру, полицейские приходили со смен, рапорты кочевали между отделами, смазывались пистолеты и велся подсчет патронов. Но разнесшееся по рациям сообщение прервало эту идиллию:  
— Взрыв в жилом районе! Есть пострадавшие и заложники!  
Если вы думаете, что полицейский участок выглядел как муравейник, где люди сновали то тут, то там. А теперь представьте, что этот муравейник в одночасье стал одним большим скоординированным организмом. Люди без слов понимали, что нужно было сделать, и первые машины выехали из участка уже через несколько минут.  
— Добрый день, Ангела, — Фария столкнулась с врачом на главном выходе из участка. — Ты с нами?  
— Уже не такой добрый, — вздохнула девушка и грустно улыбнулась. — Думаю, любые руки потребуются.  
Никто из нужных служб не смог добраться до дома. Взрывная волна так испугала водителей, что некоторые машины врезались в друг друга и заблокировали выезд. Преступник знал, что в это время здесь будет небольшая пробка и он сможет сделать ее еще больше.  
— Подрывник выдвинул требования! Он хочет видеть Фарию Амари!  
Фария выскочила из служебной машины как только услышала сообщение по рации.  
На выходе ее почти сразу же сбили несколько людей, которые бежали прочь от места действий. Точно так же сбивали и остальных полицейских, спешивших к дому. Послышались стрельба и крики, подрывник не давал подойти людям, которые хотели оттащить раненных. Капитан цокнула и залетела на ближайшую машину, а вскоре и остальные полицейские решили последовать ее примеру. Несколько лейтенантов уже координировали эвакуацию и врачей к больным.  
— Я тут, — кто-то вручил Фарии рупор, как только она встала напротив разорванного подъезда жилого дома. И она поняла, кто стоял на крыше здания.  
Ник Шафер, подельник Майрона, который уже ждал своего часа отправиться в окружную тюрьму. Невысокий, слегка полноватый мужчина с жидкими черными волосами держал за руку маленького мальчика. Того била крупная дрожь, а, как только он начинал хныкать, Ник тащил его в сторону края двенадцатиэтажного дома.  
— Боже мой, — прошептала капитан и выругалась.  
Ангела тоже добралась до подьезда дома и увидела женщину, которая лежала на ступеньках, но, как только она сделала несколько шагов в ее сторону, асфальт рядом взорвался от пуль.  
— Никому не подходить! Я говорю с капитаном полиции!  
Фарра снова цокнула и руками показала медику спрятаться за ее спиной.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — холодно спросила Фария.  
— Капитан, через несколько минут снайперы займут позиции, — раздалось в ее наушнике.  
— Чтобы вы отпустили моего напарника, дали нам машину и не преследовали нас, — Ник хмыкнул и подвел мальчика к краю. — Иначе он полетит вниз.  
Фария в очередной раз цокнула, это было издевательское требование, явно подсмотренное в плохих боевиках. И точно такие же боевики смотрели жители ближайших высотных домов. Краем глаза капитан полиции уже заметила спешащих к месту событий репортеров. Дело было плохо, он мог и будет играть на публику.  
— Ждите, тут репортеры, — прошипела в гарнитуру Фарра командиру снайперов. — У нас тоже есть условия, — начала она говорить через рупор. — Два часа, и нам надо собрать пострадавших.  
— О, я не думаю, что вы можете выдвигать условия, капитан.  
Ник ухмыльнулся и на секунду скрылся из виду, но тут же показался еще с тремя детьми. Ангела охнула и прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Думаю, это будет доказательством, что я не шучу.  
Чтобы получить крылья не были нужны одинаковые ориентиры в жизни. Нужно было лишь уметь вдохновлять и поддерживать друг друга. Окрыляли именно слова и действия вашей половинки.  
Как только Ник столкнул мальчика с крыши, Ангела инстинктивно толкнула Фарию в плечо. И девушка понеслась вверх, не видя ничего другого. Лишь бы спасти этого мальчика и надрать зад этому бандиту. И светло-коричневые крылья решили эту проблему, они были настолько сильными, что одним взмахом сбили с ног врача, которая завороженно наблюдала за боссом.  
Фария поймала мальчика и стремительно понеслась вверх. Хрупкие руки ребенка сжали ее рубашку, когда она точным движением ног отправила бандита в нокаут.  
— Все хорошо, можешь меня отпустить, — Фарра улыбнулась, когда мальчик покачал головой и сильнее прижался к ней.  
Капитан выглянула с парапета и под улюлюканьем полицейских, знающих, насколько это было важно для их начальника, расправила крылья, отбрасывая большую тень.  
— Ангела, поднимайся сюда, — Фария замахала рукой врачу. — Мне нужна твоя помощь!  
— Каким образом? — Ангела отряхнулась от пыли и вздохнула.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Посмотри за спину!  
Под смехом напарников врач почувствовала, что именно изменилось. Идеально белые крылья слегка дрожали на ветру и вскоре понесли ее наверх, в объятия самого желанного человека.  
 _«Джесси, наверное, ты уже догадался — я не приду :)»  
«Мойра, сходим как-нибудь в другой раз :)»_


End file.
